Fluttershy und die Fliegerei
Fluttershy und die Fliegerei ist die zweiundzwanzigste Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die achtundvierzigste der Serie. Fluttershy versucht ihre Befangenheit zu überwinden um Rainbow Dash und den Anderen Pegasi zu helfen Wasser für den Regen nach Cloudsdale zu bringen. Inhalt Aufruf Rainbow Dash trommelt alle Pegasusponys von Ponyville zu einer Versammlung in der Golden Oak Bibliothek zusammen. Selbst Fluttershy muss widerwillig kommen und wen sie sich noch so gut als Baum tarnt. Die Versammlung Ein Lehrfilm erläutert das sämtlicher Regen Equestrias aus Cloudsdale kommt. Aber dafür braucht die Wetterfabrik große mengen Wasser. Um diese zur Wolkenstadt im Himmel zu bekommen werden regelmäßig Pegasi zusammen gerufen, die einen Tornado erzeugen. Dieser Tornado muss wenigstens 800 Flügelstärken (FS) haben um die Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Jetzt übernimmt Rainbow Dash und erzählt das dieses Jahr Ponyville dran ist und Spitfire von den Wonderbolts das Manöver überwachen wird. Zusätzlich will Rainbow Dash den Fillydelphia Rekord von 910 Flügelstärken brechen und wenigstens Eintausend erreichen. Sie kann alle Pegasi motivieren mitzumachen, da sieht sie das Fluttershy sich heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht hat. Überzeugungsarbeit Am, nächsten Tag haben sie alle Pegasi auf dem Trainingsplatz versammelt und sind fleißig beim üben. Nur Fluttershy ist weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Als Rainbow Dash nach dem rechten sieht ist Fluttershy mit lauter Punkten übersät und augenscheinlich krank. Doch Rainbow Dash fällt auf den Trick nicht rein. Da gesteht ihr Fluttershy Dash das sie Angst hat, ihrer bescheidenden Flugkünste wegen ausgelacht zu werden wie in damals in der Flugschule. Rainbow Dash versteht sie und und zieht geknickt ab. Doch so kann Fluttershy ihre Freundin nicht sehen und willigt ein wenigstens beim Training mit zu machen. Die Messung Inzwischen hat Twilight, Wissenschaftliche Beraterin des Manövers, ein Flügelstärken-Messgerät aufgebaut und Thunderlane, der kränklich wirkt, vorsichtshalber mit einen Desinfektionsspray eingenebelt. Rainbow Dash legt stolze 16,5 FS vor. Rainbow Dash erklärt das wen jeder mit wenigstens 10 FS fliegt könne sie den Rekord brechen. Die Messungen laufen gut, bis Fluttershy dran kommt. Doch als sie gerade fahrt aufnimmt hört sie zwei Ponys kichern und denkt sie sei gemeint. Da verursacht einen Leistungsabfall der sich in der Messung niederschlägt. Twilight und Rainbow Dash trauen sie schon nicht es ihr zu sagen, Es waren lediglich 0,5 FS. Wieder an ihre Schulzeit erinnert bricht Fluttershy darüber in Tränen aus und läuft weg. Rainbow Dash versucht noch ihr gut zu zu reden doch vergebens. Training Fluttershy hat sich in die Natur zurückgezogen wo es ihren Tierfreunden gelingt sie wieder aufzumuntern und ihr Mut zumachen. Mit ihrer Hilfe absolviert ein eigens Training und kann genug Selbstvertrauen aufbauen um am nächsten Tag zum Trainingsplatz zurück zu kehren. Wo sie ganze 2,3 FS hinlegt. Zwar hat sie damit ihre Leistung fast verfünffacht doch es reicht nicht und setzt ihr einen Tiefschlag. Den selbst wen sie damit fliegen würde, stünde sie damit gegen die anderen die wenigstens 10 FS schaffen ziemlich schlecht da. Wieder zieht sich Fluttershy zurück. Fluttershy rettet den Tag Der Große Tag ist gekommen und alle sind Bereit. Leider zeigt die Anwesenheitsliste das einige Pegasi Fehlen. Haben sich die Federgrippe eingefangen. Twilights Berechnung ergeben dass es durch die Ausfälle jetzt nicht mal sicher ist ob sie den Tornado überhaupt auf die Mindeststärke bekommen. Doch Rainbow Dash lässt sich nicht entmutigen, denn Cloudsdale braucht Wasser und lässt anfangen. Mitten im Manöver taucht plötzlich Fluttershy auf um wenigstens moralische Unterstützung zu geben. Da passiert es, bei 750 FS bricht die Pegasusformation auseinander und der Tornado zusammen. Nichtsdestotrotz starten die Pegasie einen zweiten Versuch. Sie erreichen 795 FS aber es geht nicht weiter. Twilight schafft es Fluttershy zu überzeugen zu Helfen. Im Tornado droht Fluttershy wider von ihren schlechten Erinnerungen übermannt zu werden, doch lest sie es nicht zu und gibt alles. So erreicht der Tornado die 800 FS und das Wasser fliegt nach Cloudsdale. Spitfire beglückwünscht Rainbow Dash, zwar haben sie keinen neuen Rekord aber eine menge Mumm bewiesen. Allen voran Fluttershy die alle jetzt hochleben lassen. Fluttershy schreibt Prinzessin Celestia, das man manchmal denkt, dass das, was man anzubieten hat wenig ist um etwas ausrichten zu können. Aber heute habe sie gelernt, dass der Beitrag eines jeden Ponys zählt. Ganz egal wie klein er ist. Wenn man den Kopf nicht hängen lässt, sein Bestes gibt und an sich glaubt, dann ist alles möglich. Inzwischen nimmt Cloudsdale die Wolkenproduktion auf. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 11:13: Bei Fluttershys Training erklingt Musik von Joe Esposito's "You're the Best" Navboxen en:Hurricane Fluttershy pl:Huraganowa Fluttershy Kategorie:Zweite Staffel